


More Than a Servant

by amdnj



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Kill la Kill
Genre: Crossover, F/M, REALLY DUMB CROSSOVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru, a transfer student from Hopes Peak, is called in by the Honnoji Academy Student Council President, Kiryuuin Satsuki. It seems that after a year of serving one of the most admirable leaders, he's caught her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LIKE SATSUKI AND THOUGH ISHIMARU WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD MATCH SO I WROTE THIS

"You've been a very good disciple....Kiyotaka Ishimaru..." Her voice like silked met his ears as he walked into her office. He could immediately feel the blood rush to his face...though due to his restraint that was all it went to. She didn't turn to him, but he could feel the special pleased smiled on her features. He was the only person that had never failed her. The first person to not need a Goku Uniform to be better than the filthy pigs in human clothing.

"I am glad that my work has please, you President Satsuki!" He stood straight at attention, his voice loud and firm. The way he always was...the way she always liked. The door slammed closed behind him. He couldn't rid the smile of his face. Anything for his President...no one had ever made him love commanding people to follow the rules. Sure, he'd always loved it, but she..made living an everyday fantasy.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a Goku Uniform?" She asked him quietly before sipping her drink. She knew the answer would be no. Being able to destroy her opponents without a uniform was one of the reasons he was one of her favorites. He could use the power of a Two Star Uniform with the sheer power of will. He was the only person besides herself that could be something other than a pig with special clothing. It was a test; it was one he always passed.

"Of course not, my lady. I don't need something like that to fulfill your will!" His voice never dropped its even enthusiastic tone, although his cheek turned redder and redder. They threatened to out shine his eyes.

Slowly, she placed down her cup, and laced her fingers. "How long have you been my talented hall monitor, Kiyotaka..." Her smile spread into her hands. Ever since he had transferred her, the school had become better than she could have ever hoped. However, it seemed more than that. It was mroe than that to her. He was more to her. The only person to ever be anywhere near her level..near her respect.

"A year..." A wonderful year of hearing her praise. A year of fulfilling his President...his queen's requests. No one better knew his needs than she did. SHe always provided him with ways to work harder and do better. Satsuki was also everything he admired. She wasn't just a genius who cracked when hardwork was needed. She wasn't just someone who people respected for no one reason. His queen proved herself whenever it was needed...

The chair spun towards him slowly, and Ishimaru's eyes widenned. She had never turned to face him directly. Ever. They'd made eye contact in public, but privately, Satsuki never turned to look at anyone. This was an honor that he was unworthy of receiving. 

"L-Lady Satsuki!" He started, but was silenced the second her eyes met his. The smile on her face was every ounce of heaven he'd expected. It took every fiber of his being to stop himself from shaking in excitement. His Queen was looking at him...What had he done to deserve such an honor...?

"Would you accompany me to dinner later tonight?" She expected nothing less than a yes. He'd always been smitter with her. She could tell. It wasn't as if she was "smitten" or "in love," but he was the only human worth her time. The only person who could wield power without an uniform.

"LADY SATSUKI, IF YOU THINK I AM WORTH SUCH AN HONOR..I...I WOULD BE DELIGHTED!!" He was unable to keep his tone down The sheer excitement raised his voice to that awkwardly high level.

"I would not ask otherwise." She leaned back, sipping her tea. The brim covered the smile that was spreading more than she liked. "Come back at 7 P.M. sharp...I can trust that you of all people would know not to be late..." She looked back up at him. "Back to your duties."

"YES, LADY SATSUKI!" He bowed and quickly left. His heart beating faster than his footsteps took him. He was finally worthy of his Queen..a moment he dared not even dream of had finally become a reality.


End file.
